


Follow Me Down

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Dick Angst, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Insecure!Shiro, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shiro's Massive Cock TM, lance is an angel, shance, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: They’d not gone much further than deep kisses and half-naked cuddling in their relationship so far, Shiro taking his oath to cuddle the bad things away extremely seriously. And though he was loath to admit it, Shiro was incredibly self-conscious about this aspect of their relationship.Or Shiro has Big Dick Angst and Lance fixes it with a blowjob.Kinktober 2018 day 1- Prompt: Deepthroating





	Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm taking part in Kinktober 2018! Last night I wanted to double check the prompts and I found about 5 other prompt lists on tumblr so I'm not sure I used the right ones but too late now I guess?
> 
> I got my prompt list from [ here](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> My main aim in this was to get used to writing every day, writing shorter things and writing porn, so constructive criticism is welcome please! Last time I wrote porn I ended up making it 20,000 words....
> 
> Anyway this is day one: Deepthroating

Shiro and Lance had been dating for a couple of months now and to be honest, Shiro still couldn’t believe his luck.

Lance could do so much better than Shiro, he knew that- someone younger, prettier, more whole… but Lance had chosen him and Shiro was enchanted by his enthusiasm for life, his beautiful laugh and the way he doted on absolutely everyone he loved, including Shiro, and somehow managing to do it in such a sneaky way that you’d accepted his love and affection without realising you’d done it. And this didn’t even account for his dazzling blue eyes, his smooth golden skin, his lithe, toned stomach, those gorgeous long, long legs, the way he practically oozed sex every time he looked at Shiro a certain way… just to mention a few things which left Shiro’s jaw firmly on the floor.

Which is why Shiro was just about holding onto his self-control with the fingernail of his pinkie, the rest of him hanging firmly over the void, with that traitorous voice in his head cooing at him to just let go and let gravity do its job.

And it had been such a long day at the garrison, reliving all of their time in space, going into great detail about what had happened to him with the Galra, poring over blueprints with teeny tiny writing that made his eyes dry and sore. And he was just so damned tired of being responsible, of being the leader of a bunch of teenagers when he was barely an adult himself. He was only twenty-five for god’s sake. He’d pushed himself to achieve so much at a young age for the very realistic fear of his health failing and whilst a few of his friends might have settled down, or had a promotion or maybe had their own house- he’d excelled in all areas of his life- being one of the youngest pilots to travel into space, to hold an esteemed position at the garrison, to being given a cushy apartment as part of his career with his gorgeous fiancé. And for all that work and worry, it wasn’t his health which stole those from him, it was the Galra. He’d fought back for sure, and then some, but everything he held dear was still ripped from his fingers in one fell swoop.

He could say he was rebuilding; he was captain of the Atlas, he was back at the Garrison and he no longer had a degenerative illness lurking in his blood waiting to steal everything from him; Voltron was in a good enough position that he felt that even the Galra wouldn’t be able to steal anything from him. But all that really mattered to him at the moment was Lance.

Beautiful, sweet amazing Lance who loved him fiercely and who Shiro loved fiercely back.

There had been some opposed to his relationship, but he tried his best to block out any objections. He had suffered in life and he was refusing to make himself suffer any further. He was being selfish for once and taking what he wanted. To fight against his love for Lance would be a fight he had no passion for and a fight he wouldn’t win. He challenged anyone to look into those loving eyes and tell them he wasn’t going to love them back. He’d seen Lance see way too much too young and even if he could do so much better, Shiro knew that, if nothing else, he could give Lance all of the love he needed. He wanted to surround him in it, to submerge him into the depths and rid him of any pain, bringing him into his love like a baptism. Even if he couldn’t really do anything to help with the nightmares, or the loss, or the nasty thoughts his own mind whispered to him at night, he was going to do his damned hardest to try. He could wrap him in his arms and give him all of the kisses and cuddles needed to at least forget about them for a minute. This was a cause worth giving his all to and he wasn’t going to let any snide comments from those who didn’t know them as well sabotage both of their own happiness.

And it was this beautiful, sweet amazing Lance who greeted him as he finally entered his bedroom that evening, walking in from the en-suite in a baggy t-shirt and flannel pyjama pants, looking all calm and serene, making him want to cuddle the hell out of that boy. And then Lance had padded over to him with a cute sleepy smile on his face, had stood ever so slightly on his tiptoes, though he didn’t really need to, to practically fall into a kiss. And Shiro had wrapped his arms around that slim waist and reciprocated. It was sweet at first, and refreshing, like downing a pint of water when you wake up from a night of drinking, but then Lance sighed all pretty and content and Shiro could feel the blood in his veins starting to riot.

Lance shuffled ever so slightly closer, draping his arms around Shiro’s neck and Shiro could do nothing to stop himself pulling on his skinny, little hips to press their pelvises together and let him melt into his chest. He could feel that Lance was starting to harden in his pyjama pants and Shiro could feel that his blood was marching south as well. And this would be a good time to stop, it really would.

They’d not gone much further than deep kisses and half-naked cuddling in their relationship so far, Shiro taking his oath to cuddle the bad things away extremely seriously. And though he was loath to admit it, Shiro was incredibly self-conscious about this aspect of their relationship.

For one thing, Shiro was older. He was aware that some people thought he was too old in fact and Shiro could kind of see where they were coming from, but when you fight in a war with someone, you do struggle to believe that a few loving kisses is really anything worth worrying over. Shiro knew that he was loving Lance for all of the right reasons and he trusted in Lance’s decision-making skills on this. But a snide remark from Iverson had him remembering that yes, before this kicked off, Lance did kind of hero-worship him. And the thought that people might think he was taking advantage of his position and fame to lure Lance into bed, made him feel a bit ill. The thought that Lance might ever think that, made him feel like he might actually vomit. And so, one reason for holding off was to convince Lance that he had much more to offer Shiro than his body and that Shiro was in this for companionship more than sex. Logically, he knew that Lance knew this, and he knew that Lance’s feelings for him were a lot deeper now. You don’t live through an intergalactic war with someone and not get to know them on a more profound level.

But the other thing was that Shiro was shy about his body.

Lance complimented Shiro enough to know that he thought Shiro was hot and Shiro knew that he had a lot of expectations about what lay beneath his clothes that he would never be able to live up to. Firstly, his torso was a mishmash of ugly raised scars and he had a weird, floaty prosthetic arm (barriers they had admittedly already overcome) but his main worry was that he was also rather large… down there.

And yes, all his life he’d been aware that this was supposed to be something brag-worthy and that Big Dick Energy was a thing to aspire to, but in reality, nobody really wanted to stick something that long and thick inside of them. Casual sex had been a nightmare in his youth as he struggled through condoms that were too small and partners getting cold feet at the last minute, and even if he did manage to get through to the actual having sex part, quite often he had to be controlled and careful not to shove the whole thing inside their body or mouth. Which he was fine with, he honestly was. He respected boundaries, of course he did, but he did often long for that switch, that moment when he could truly just let go and give it his all in the bedroom, to really let loose and lose control, and not be so uptight even in his most private times.

Lance had told him he wasn’t a virgin, but Shiro knew that much of his experience came from women and so he couldn’t see Lance being someone who would take his big dick in his stride. Shiro could just imagine all of the nervous jokes that would tumble out of his lover’s mouth. And this thing they had was so nice and warm and easy; he wasn’t sure he was ready for his insecurity to come bursting forth just yet, to have to start worrying about whether Lance was worrying every time their kisses got just a little bit too passionate. He wanted to enjoy the innocence whilst it lasted.

But Lance seemed determined to not let it last, and with his warm, willing body pressing against him, letting out small satisfied moans as he let their tongues meet, Shiro was struggling to remember why he hadn’t thrown him on the bed and ravished him, like yesterday.

‘Shiro…’ Lance murmured pulling away just enough to speak but still close enough that his lips still moved against Shiro’s. ‘I want you.’

Fuck.

‘Lance.’ Shiro whined in a voice he was sure he hadn’t used since he was thirteen. Lance knew that Shiro wanted to wait, he must know what he was doing to him. They were both fully hard now, he could feel Lance’s bulge pressing against his own and he was so close to giving in, so so close… But he should stop, he should… ‘Lance.’ He said more firmly, and Lance pulled away.

‘Shiro.’ He answered levelling him with a determined look, though Shiro could still see the fogginess reflected in those blue eyes from the lamp on his bedside, currently the only light in his room. Shiro opened his mouth to suggest cuddling and a movie or something else to slow things down a little bit, but Lance covered his mouth with his hand before he could. ‘Yes, I know, we should slow down, not dive right in, blah blah blah… But I’m ready Shiro and I think you are too, I think you’re just getting stuck in your own head.’ Again, Shiro tried to open his mouth to counter but Lance’s hand stayed resolutely over his lips. ‘I’m not a virgin Shiro. You’re not either. We want this, and that’s all we should be thinking about right now, ok?’

Shiro was torn. He did get where Lance was coming from, and part of him was very very willing to just shove Lance down and have his way with him, but there was still that little coil of panic in his stomach that held him back. It was a big step, much too big to surprise him like this. Lance was watching his expression closely and must have realised the struggle going on in Shiro’s brain as he finally released his hand, letting Shiro speak. Even so Shiro wasn’t entirely sure what was going to come out.

‘I understand where you’re coming from Lance, and I want you too, I do. But I still don’t know if I’m ready to go all the way just yet, it’s… it’s been a while…’ he protested rather weakly, but he didn’t really know how to come out and say “I don’t want to have sex Because I don’t want to hurt you with my massive cock” without sounding like a complete ass.

Lance gave him a smile and swooped in to kiss him again, Shiro answering it readily.

‘We don’t need to go all the way.’ He intoned against his lips. ‘I was kind of hoping I could suck your cock.’

Shit. How was Shiro was supposed to argue with that? His brain went hazy and that little voice in his head tried to warn him that Lance might chicken out as soon as he was upfront and personal with his dick but all Shiro could do was let out a strangled moan and try not to choke on his own tongue.

Lance grinned as he realised he’d won and whipped his t-shirt off in one swift movement before tugging at Shiro’s.

‘Get that off then, I want to be able to feel those ripped abs whilst I work.’ And Shiro huffed out a laugh as he complied with Lance’s orders, relaxing ever so slightly. Whatever happened, he loved that boy with all he had, and if Lance freaked out, he would deal.

And so, Lance dropped ungracefully to his knees, only giving Shiro a brief chance to ogle his lightly-crafted abs, before he was just looking down into sparkling eyes and a cheeky grin.

‘You’re so fucking hot, Takashi, I cannot wait to get these off.’ Lance was almost babbling in his excitement and Shiro was just so endeared he almost forgot to be nervous and almost missed Lance yanking at his belt and zipping down his jeans… almost. but before he knew it, his jeans were pulled down to his thighs and Lance was nuzzling the outside of his boxers, looking up at Shiro with darkened eyes. And then he was yanking his boxers down too, revealing Shiro’s cock as it slapped against his stomach. Lance was still babbling about something or other but in that second, he froze and stared.

And Shiro could feel the dread creeping in with the silence. He knew it was too soon, he knew someone as young as Lance would be freaked out, he knew he should have held out a little bit longer. He stared back at Lance for one second, maybe two and then he sprang into action, scrabbling down to try and yank up his boxers.

‘Look, it’s ok Lance, we don’t have to do this, let’s just get a movie and…’ He stammered out. It seemed to snap Lance out of his trance and suddenly there was another pair of hands over his, attempting to yank his boxers back down.

‘Bup, bup, bup, Shiro, what are you on about?’ and they had another mini stare-off again. Shiro looked away first.

‘This is the point most people back out.’ He murmured. He could feel the gaze below him intensify but with which emotion, he was too cowardly to find out. ‘And it’s fine Lance, honestly. It’s a lot, I know.’

‘Takashi. Look at me.’ Shiro breathed deep and turned to face Lance, who was looking up at him distinctly unimpressed. ‘I’m going to suck the heck out of this cock. I was just surprised is all- you’ve been holding out on me, captain.’ And he winked. Shiro flushed from head to foot, equal parts relieved, embarrassed and just plain happy. And to his surprise Lance blushed as well, a shy smile playing across his lips. ‘I’ve never seen someone look so innocently happy to be getting a blow job, you are so fucking cute, babe.’ And Shiro blushed harder.

‘I don’t get them often.’ He murmured.

‘And that is a damned shame.’ Lance shook his head slightly as he started stroking Shiro’s length to full hardness, his hand not quite reaching around its thickness. ‘ _This_ is a masterpiece.’

‘Lance.’ Shiro whined out again not sure how much more he could take of Lance praising his cock. Even those lovers that had stuck it out with him, hadn’t been this enthusiastic about it, but Lance was taking it all in his stride, watching with sultry eyes as a drop of precum slipped out of the slit, and he dove forward and licked it. And moaned.

‘Mmm, you taste so good Takashi.’ Lance almost whispered, and he closed his eyes and lapped at the head slowly, as if he was taking the time to savour its taste and Shiro closed his eyes too, revelling in the tingly feeling it produced and the anticipation building in his stomach, replacing the nerves from earlier. And it wasn’t long before Lance moved to take the whole of the head in his mouth, gently bobbing his head up and down, occasionally pulling off to mouth all the way down to the base and back, before sucking the head in. He opened his eyes and flicked his gaze upwards as he sucked gently and then hard, testing which way Shiro liked it. Shiro was just relishing all of it. He wasn’t lying when he said that blowjobs were rare for him, and the feeling of a hot, wet mouth practically worshipping his cock was nothing short of glorious. 

It had been a long time since he’d been in any sort of sexual relationship, and having Lance sleeping next to him most nights limited the times he got to get himself off, he was sure he wasn’t going to last very long. Though he wished this amazing feeling would last all night, slowly being licked and sucked off until he was gently pulled to orgasm, he knew that it couldn’t; he didn’t have the stamina just yet and Lance’s mouth would surely start to hurt soon. Shiro was watching him now, as he tried to take more in, his small mouth stretching beautifully around it, Shiro couldn’t help but reach out and trace where his lips were wrapped around him. 

‘So pretty Lance, you look so pretty sucking my cock like that.’ Shiro murmured down at him. He knew Lance did best when he was complimented in battle, he couldn’t help but wonder if that translated to the bedroom. Judging by the extremely loud moan Lance let out, Shiro guessed that it did. ‘God yes so pretty, so slutty, you’re making me feel so good baby.’ 

Lance let out another moan and took even more of Shiro in, breathing rapidly through his nose as he bobbed his head faster, loud slurping noises bouncing off the walls around them. Shiro moaned with him as Lance built up a good rhythm and closed his eyes again, feeling his own breaths get harsher as the pleasure built. Lance moved faster and faster, getting sloppier and sloppier as he took Shiro deeper and then Shiro’s head slipped into his throat and Lance gagged. The feeling was beyond amazing, feeling Lance’s throat constrict around him, but panic managed to push its way through the sex-haze and Shiro pulled away. 

‘Fuck, Lance, are you ok?’ He breathed out, staring down at his surprised looking lover. 

‘Yeah.’ Lance choked out and god, Shiro’s dick twitched at the roughness of the voice. ‘Didn’t mean to do that but I liked it. Hold on.’ and he slid the head back in his mouth, sliding further down, taking the head into his throat and then slowly further and further, and Shiro could barely believe it, but Lance had taken all of him down. All of Shiro’s cock buried deep, Lance’s nose nestled in his pubes and Shiro imagined at a different angle, he’d be able to see the bulge it caused in Lance’s throat. Lance reached up and grabbed Shiro’s hand, placing it in his hair, and with a moan of understanding, Shiro held his head down as Lance massaged his cock with the inside of his throat. Lance swallowed and immediately started gagging and choking and Shiro almost came at the feeling as he released Lance’s hair, so he could cough and retch next to him. 

‘Lance.’ He wheedled weakly. ‘Don’t force yourself…’ 

‘Shiro, believe me I am not.’ He wheezed out, ‘Fuck I don’t know why that feels good, but it does.’ He stroked Shiro’s cock idly as he talked. ‘Do you think you could fuck my mouth?’ Shiro looked down to meet blazing blue eyes and he let out a noise that was more of a whimper than a moan. Jesus, what had he done to deserve such an angel in his life? He nodded mutely. Yeah, he could do that. ‘Fuck, yes.’ Lance breathed out and settled back in to suckle around Shiro’s cock, leading him back to hold his hair. 

Shiro took it slow at first, rocking his hips gently into the warmth of Lance’s mouth, indulging himself in the wet sound his cock made as it pushed through his lips, holding Lance’s head still by grabbing the back of his hair. Lance gagged a couple of times, gripping Shiro’s hips as hard as he could to help keep himself steady, but he always gave a quick wave of his hand to let Shiro know he was alright to continue. 

At first Shiro closed his eyes, unable to keep them open with the immense pleasure washing over him, but soon the need to see his lover, made him open them again. And Lance was a sight to behold, beautiful blue eyes darkened in lust, his smooth normally unblemished face, red and damp with over-exertion, his full, pink lips stretched prettily around the massive cock fucking into them, soaked with his own saliva dripping down his chin. The sight caused Shiro to jut forward harsher than he intended, and his cock breached Lance’s throat once more. 

‘Shit. Shit. Shit.’ Shiro garbled as he struggled to keep himself under control. But Lance moaned, and his eyelids twitched, and it was then that Shiro noticed Lance was no longer holding onto to his hip with his right arm and instead it was jerking rapidly, close to his own body. Shiro followed the line of tan skin to see Lance’s hand disappear into his pyjama pants and it was then that the realisation hit. Lance was getting off to Shiro fucking his mouth with his cock. His big dick that most of his partners struggled to even suck for a couple of minutes, Lance was just swallowing down like a pornstar and _enjoying_ it. 

Shiro’s self-control broke. 

Shiro grabbed the back of Lance’s head with his prosthetic hand and forced him to take his whole cock down and held him there, making little desperate thrusts as Lance dug his nails into his hips with one hand and jerked even more wildly with the other, before Shiro pulled out completely. He took a millisecond to take in Lance’s swollen lips coated with drool and pre-cum and then he was fucking him again. Shoving his whole dick down his throat and back, his balls slapping against Lance’s chin over and over again, whilst Shiro tried his hardest to remain standing. 

‘Oh Lance, such a slut, such a perfect gorgeous slut, taking all of my cock, letting me fuck your mouth like it’s your asshole, such a gorgeous boy, gorgeous whore for me…’ Shiro rambled as he edged his way closer and closer to sweet release, feeling the pressure build in his balls, and his ab muscles tightening. 

Lance let out a high-pitched whine that might have been a scream if it hadn’t been muffled by Shiro’s cock and his arm stopped jerking and Shiro knew he’d come. He was soon to follow, the pleasure rising and rising until his climax hit him, and he was emptying his come down Lance’s throat with a shout. 

His orgasm seemed to last forever although it must have been a couple of seconds at most, and he pulled back slightly, letting the last of it shoot over Lance’s tongue and lips instead of down his throat. 

For a moment he stared at the wreck of his lover under him, his eyes almost completely closed in tiredness, his mouth still open as he panted and coughed, come painted over his lips and dribbling down his chin which was already covered in his own spit, his hair wet and ragged from where Shiro had been yanking at it, was still yanking at it in fact. And he looked so fucked out and messy, Shiro almost felt like he wanted to go again. He stroked his flesh hand down from his hair, across his cheek, to rest his thumb on the other’s fucked-raw lower lip. 

‘Beautiful.’ He breathed out without thinking and those stunning blue eyes opened. They stared piercingly into him and Shiro woke up from whatever dream state he’d fallen into. 

‘Lance!’ He shouted, suddenly aware of what he’d done. ‘Lance, baby, are you okay?’ He fell to his knees, and held the other’s face in both his hands, trying to get Lance’s eyes to focus on him. What had he done? He’d never let slip like this, he’d never lost control, always too weary about hurting his lover to even think about letting go. But Lance had urged him on, had acted like he wanted it, he’d offered Shiro an inch and he took a fucking mile. ‘Lance, answer me?’ 

Lance seemed to break out of his own sex daze then and gave Shiro a lazy smile. 

‘That was fucking awesome.’ He slurred out, throat still rough from the abuse it had just took. Shiro’s brain didn’t register the words straight away, so sure he was going to hear something worse from his boyfriend, but as soon as they did, he couldn’t help the laugh that burbled out of him. So relieved he felt like he’d left his own body, Shiro leapt on Lance and pulled him into his arms laughing hysterically against his neck. He felt Lance’s smile grow against his own skin and soon his body was shaking in laughter too. 

They laughed together in the afterglow, letting their intense emotions carry them away from the moment. But eventually the giggles slowed into the odd chuckle and Lance sighed deeply. 

‘Clean up and cuddles?’ he whispered quietly. Shiro smiled, so crazily endeared by his lover, he wasn’t sure how he was containing it all. 

‘Of course.’ He whispered back and placing a quick kiss on the other’s forehead, he stood up pulling Lance with him towards the bathroom to do just that. And all he could really think, was just how much he loved that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
